After the New Year
by purrpickle
Summary: Sequel to It's Our New Year. Now that Rachel's had her first irresponsible teenage hookup with Santana on New Year's Eve (and twice again on New Year's Day), she's supposed to be over with her urges, right? Wrong. It's a good thing Santana's only too happy to help. Pezberry g!p.


**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Alright, here's the sequel to It's Our New Year, which means this is also g!p, so if that's not your thing, please press the back button now. That being said, this is most definitely Pezberry, and I have no plans to change that anytime soon. :}

* * *

Rachel couldn't stop staring at Santana's crotch. Now that she knew and had experienced what was perfectly hidden inside her Cheerio spanx, it was disgusting how often Rachel ached to have Santana between her thighs again. Disgusting… If Santana didn't seem to be as keen on getting under Rachel's skirt as well.

After Santana had managed to kick Brittany out of the bedroom she'd broken into before anyone else had tumbled in (but only after the blonde had already flung herself on top of them, "Wait, why are you guys naked – oh! You had sexy fun times!" and asked if she and Finn could watch so he could get some tips on _lasting_), she'd made a face at Rachel, locked the door _again_, and jumped back onto the bed to land atop her, "No way in _hell_ is Finnpotent getting anywhere _near_ us. God, one blowjob is enough. _More_ than enough."

Rachel's frown quickly getting kissed away, Santana's hand coming up to cup her cheek and pull her in even closer, they'd fallen back into another round of sex, Rachel taking the lead. She'd taken the time to stroke and explore Santana's body, bringing her closer and closer to climax before halting, teasing, and revving her back up again to slide down onto her when she finally came, bucking and digging her nails into Rachel's skin as she erupted inside of her again.

"You..." Santana'd moaned, pulling Rachel down so she could languidly kiss her as she recovered for another round, "Are too good at this."

"And you," Rachel had blushed, kissing her back while slowly grinding onto her, "_Feel_ too good..."

Looking up from her locker where she was pulling the books out she'd need for the next class before lunch, lost in thinking about that evening again, Rachel gasped, having to lean into the open locker when she caught sight of Santana walking towards her. Her eyes fell, staring longer than was proper at Santana's midsection and below before she could move her gaze up to meet the girl's dark, smoky eyes. Smirking at her, gaze dragging up and down Rachel's body as well, Santana swept past with a knowing wink. Rachel's heart thundered as she watched her go, and heat simmered in her stomach, coiling between her legs.

"I still can't believe you slept with her," Sam bent in from where he had walked up behind her, making her jump.

"Only because I didn't sleep with you, right?" Rachel responded, giving him a soft smile. She knew he wasn't being condescending or judgmental.

Sam rolled his eyes, grinning. "I _may _be a little disappointed," he shrugged, hands on both straps of his backpack, "But I get it. Santana's..."

"_Amazing_," Rachel hummed, feeling herself start to get starry eyed.

"_Hot_," Sam continued, "I was going to say hot."

Rachel smiled at him. "You're quite aesthetically pleasing yourself," she comforted, patting his arm as she closed her locker door.

Studying her, Sam's eyes widened. "I _was_ totally your second choice, wasn't I?" he crowed, pumping his fist when Rachel blushed and looked away. "Because I lost to a girl," he continued, sliding his arm around her shoulder, walking her to their shared class, "That _totally_ makes me your top guy."

Laughing, Rachel patted his arm. "Just think that," she smiled as she ducked from him; maybe, if she wasn't so concentrated on Santana, she might have thought about encouraging him, but the fact was what Santana could _do _to her... Make her _feel_... What they were tentatively _exploring_...

As she slid into her seat, Sam taking the one next to her, Rachel's phone vibrated.

_I wanna be inside u right now._

Rachel gasped, stomach tensing as she clenched and all but melted in her seat. _Santana_… Taking a quick look to see if the teacher had entered the classroom yet, Rachel pulled her lower lip into her mouth and started texting her back. _Santana! You're not being fair._

A couple of seconds later, Santana sent back, _Ur not denying it. Meet me at my car for lunch?_

It was obvious if Rachel accepted, they weren't going to go out and eat. Making a noise in the back of her throat as she sent, _I'll be there_, she was happy she'd had a big breakfast. Now all she had to do, she slipped her phone back into her pocket and smiled weakly at Sam, was not die from arousal before she could see Santana.

* * *

They had barely made it into Santana's house before Santana was slamming her back against the nearest wall. "_Jesus_, Rache," Santana groaned, nipping at her lower lip as her hands started pulling Rachel's shirt out of her skirt, "You turn me on _so_ _freaking_ _much_."

Hands tangled in Santana's hair, having made quick work of her ponytail, Rachel arched into her, pushing her hips up and down and around so her pelvis rocked into Santana's. "You're one to talk," she gasped, barely waiting for her shirt to be pulled off before jumping up, locking her legs around Santana's waist. "Those _looks_ and _leers_ of yours… It's like you're only a _second _away from taking me right there, in the hallway."

"Maybe I am." Smirking, Santana adjusted her hands under Rachel's ass, pushing back from the wall and starting towards the living room. "_Fuck_…" she breathed in deeply as Rachel continued grinding into her, "Babe, if you continue _doing_ that…"

Rachel knew exactly what she meant. "Any chance of anyone coming home?" she asked, barely letting Santana move away enough to answer.

"Shouldn't," Santana grunted, tongue darting out to draw Rachel's into her mouth, tightening her arms around Rachel's body as she stopped them in the middle of the hallway.

"_Then_." Urging Santana to set her down, Rachel was immediately on her knees, hands searching out and opening the zipper of her Cheerio skirt.

"Oh, _fuck_," Santana groaned hotly when she realized what Rachel was about to do. Helping her push down her spanx and special underwear, she had to lace her fingers in Rachel's hair to stay standing when hot breath washed over the tip of her shaft. "Rache, _god_, what are you doing?"

Eyes fixed on the already hardening length, Rachel licked her lips before pressing them to the head, flicking her tongue out to take a quick taste, and slowly took her farther into her mouth. Tongue swirling around what she could reach with the shallow swallow, she pulled back just enough to smirk at Santana, hand coming up to wrap around her, "I don't think you really have to ask, do you?

"Tell me," she continued, slowly sliding her palm up and down, testing out the feel of her, thumb tracing along her veins and drinking in the subtle bumps and silken skin, "With everything we did that night, how did I not get a taste of this?" Her cheeks reddened. "Of you?" Slipping her tongue back into her mouth, letting the taste of Santana spread around, she closed her eyes, barely stopping a smile from appearing. Different than Finn, not as overwhelming as she could have been, nothing was telling Rachel she didn't want to get her mouth back on her ever again. In fact… She dipped her tongue out, swiping along her tip, _ohh_, maybe it was bad how favorable she was reacting to her. She had always been more orally fixated, after all…

Santana's hands pressed into the sides of her upper forehead, nails scraping lightly against her scalp, catching on her hair. "Don't know…" she sighed tightly, breath shallow, "But it's not like I'm _complaining_." Air hissing through her gritted teeth, her thighs trembled when Rachel straightened, sitting up on her knees to get better leverage to push her head further down her length, barely pausing until her nose pushed against Santana's pelvis. "_Holy shit_!"

Yes. Rachel was still proud of her no gag reflex. Pulling back, making sure to massage Santana's now obviously thickened dick as best as she could, slightly out of practice, she stopped only when Santana's head bobbed barely against her lips with the pounding of her heartbeat. "Oh, you really like me, don't you…?" she giggled.

Violently falling to her knees, lips and mouth descending on Rachel's, twisting and arching into position to comfortably reach her as her underwear hampered the movement of her ankles, Santana dropped her hands to the carpet, getting her balance before moving her right hand up to cup and squeeze Rachel's ass, Rachel having lowered to meet Santana's mouth with her own. "_God_, _Rache_," she husked, teeth nipping along Rachel's upper lip, pushing her tongue back into her mouth, "As if you weren't so _fucking hot_ **_before_**."

Rachel laughed again. Dropping back, somewhat clumsily as well, she fixed the splay of her legs as soon as a now completely naked from the waist down Santana crawled on top of her; belly flexing as the weight of Santana's settled onto her, breast to breast, moaning as she registered that the rigid presence pushing against her was something she really, _really _wanted, Rachel helped Santana strip her of her shirt, her bra following close behind. Oh _god_. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Taking all the advantage she could, Santana's lips had moved down to suck one of her nipples into the heat of her mouth, shifting on her elbow to squeeze and cradle her other breast with her free hand.

Gasping, throwing her head back, arching up into Santana, Rachel could barely bring her eyes back under her control. If possible, with the knowledge of how Santana truly felt inside her, against her, her senses were even more heightened than their first (and second and third) time, under the influence of alcohol as they had been. This was their first time completely sober and… Rachel's arms flew around Santana's back, squeezing and gasping as her dick rubbed hard enough against her to put pressure through her skirt and underwear, sliding as Santana hunched her hips. Still, "In the _hallway_?" she moaned. Her chest heaved, Santana's wet mouth and tongue and lips following and drinking all of her contours.

"You're the one who started it," Santana smirked, "_Here_." Her hair tickling and making goose bumps escape along Rachel's chest and shoulders and upper arms, she sat up halfway on her knees to push her hand down Rachel's ribs and waist and hip to trace along her upper thigh, dancing along the waistband of her skirt. "Where _do _you want to do this?"

Rachel's hands worked at Santana's Cheerio top, trying to push it over Santana's head before she gave up and sat up, forcing Santana's lips back to hers when fabric and action didn't separate them. The heat of Santana's body was electrifying, even more so now that she was completely naked, her sports bra dropped to the side, Rachel's skirt and underwear following a moment later. Now, both bare, shivering as the house temperature played along her back and shoulders, everywhere not occupied with the carpet and Santana's presence, Rachel stared, mesmerized, as Santana sat back, legs falling open with one eyebrow raised. Seemingly, the girl no longer immediately on guard with the sharing of her secret, was as capable of being alluring and seductive as Rachel had ever seen her, perhaps more so with the knowledge she had experienced her intimately before.

Rachel breathed in deeply. So wet… She shifted her thighs together, laughing as she sat up on her knees, crawling forward to meet Santana. Only stopping when her knees met Santana's upper thighs, hands planted on either side of her hips as she brushed her lips along Santana's jaw, Rachel smiled. "At least a couch, a _bed_…" she murmured.

"For…?" Santana closed her eyes, hands curling around her waist. Her back arched, breasts sliding along Rachel's.

Raising her head and dropping it quickly, Rachel bit deeply into Santana's lower lip. "_Me to ride you_," she hissed, hand suddenly wrapping around Santana's dick again, tugging and jerking it, sliding in her pre-cum and massaging it down her shaft. She'd suck her again, if need be, to get her wet enough to push into and fill her, to make it as painless as possible, as pleasurable if possible, but, judging how _hot _and _ready _Rachel'd been for the past few days – not to mention that afternoon alone! – and how _turned on_ it was obvious Santana was _already_, she could probably get away with sinking down on her _now_.

But, a strong, urgent hand slapped around Rachel's wrist. "_Stop_," Santana hissed in response, suddenly surging up to her feet, arms and hands sliding under Rachel's arms, pulling her up with her after a second of finding her balance. Moving, pushing Rachel back against the wall again, her hand hot and heavy below her thigh, forcing it up, curling her leg around her waist as her other stayed heavy against her lower back, Santana's wide, panting smile nuzzled into Rachel's neck. Hard and insistent, practically leaving burning trails, her dick, nudged between Rachel's legs, managed with a dip down and back up again to slide, slick along her already wet, aroused lips, back and forth.

Hot, aching breath puffed along Rachel's neck. "My bed?" Santana managed.

Keeping herself on the pad of her foot to make the most of the friction, Rachel moaned. "Wh-where? H-here or upstairs?" she finished.

Biting down, sharp and painful into Rachel's neck, a bruise most likely already blossoming before she retracted her teeth, Santana chuckled. "This floor," she nipped up Rachel's jaw, her hand stroking along her hip, then down the curve of her ass, "But I have nothing against carpet burns."

Rachel shuddered. Her neck throbbed, and she tried to share the pleasurable pain with Santana by digging her fingernails into her back. _God_, that was going to leave a mark. She humped up, muscles bunching as she rocked into Santana, forcing the underside of her dick to slide against her clit. "_Ohh. San_," she moaned breathily, "We don't have much time. So…" She yanked Santana's head up, smashing their mouths together before pulling her leg from Santana's grip; unceremoniously pushing her back, Rachel glanced behind and around her. "_God _I have no self control, and I know I should be concerned about that, but," she dropped to the floor, yanking Santana down with her when she didn't move fast enough, "I really need you inside me _now_."


End file.
